


Pining

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daydreaming about Tim always had a way of making Jason feel pathetic, like he was waiting for something he couldn't have and he was too much of a coward to touch. He knew, in the back I this mind, that logically he shouldn't feel like that. He knew that he should need feel like that when he thought of Tim. </p><p> </p><p>But sometimes in quiet evenings and a lonely minute Jason will daydream and that's how he would feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

\---

 

Daydreaming about Tim always had a way of making Jason feel pathetic, like he was waiting for something he couldn't have and he was too much of a coward to touch. He knew, in the back I this mind, that logically he shouldn't feel like that. He knew that he should need feel like that when he thought of Tim. 

 

But sometimes in quiet evenings and a lonely minute Jason will daydream and that's how he would feel. 

 

He'd remember how Tim can fight as Red Robin and move so gracefully with such deadly intent. And other times he would remember Tim in a business meeting, gasses pushed high on his nose and suite perfectly pressed. He can remember the littlest thing about Tim that can make his smile, be it the way he would chew pens or how he likes his coffee, it always brought a fond smile to Jason's lips. 

 

So in those moments of pathetic ness he would remember the small things. He would smile and push the feeling away and out of his mind. He reminded himself that Tim ha chosen him, out of everyone else that he could have had if he wanted to it was Jason he went home to everyday. It was Jason as Red Hood he patrolled their territory with each night and it was Jason he stayed awake to watch the sunrise with. 

 

Jason reminded himself of all of these and he couldn't remember feeling anything else to begin with. 

 

\---


End file.
